1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telephone communications systems and more particularly to telephone systems adapted to provide voicemail to a device, for example a personal computer, on a data communications network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many telephone systems have voicemail capabilities, accessible telephone devices. Such systems can offer advanced features, even allowing the recipient to call back the original caller without the recipient needing to dial the full number using his or her telephone. Instead, the voicemail system typically handles the dialling automatically.
Some telephone systems provide the facility to forward a voicemail message as an attachment to an email message. This enables the recipient to access the voicemail on their computer. An example of such a system is the 3Com SuperStack 3 NBX(copyright) Networked Telephony Solution (formerly the NBX(copyright) 25/100 communications system) available from 3Com Corporation of Santa Clara, USA. This system provides access to the voicemail message through email software compatible with the industry standard Internet Message Access Protocol (IMAP) for accessing email from a local server. Upon user request, the system downloads any voicemail messages to a relevant email client (e.g. personal computer), by constructing an email from a template and attaching the voicemail as a xe2x80x9c.WAVxe2x80x9d file. The email is received by the personal computer of the user by standard IMAP procedures.
However, such systems do not provide an easy way to return the original call. In particular, whilst the number of the original caller may be printed as text in the email, in order to return the call, the recipient must manually dial this number, either on his or her phone, or using a Telephony Application Program Interface (TAPI) application on the computer. This can lead to errors due to misdialling of the printed number.
The present invention seeks to address this problem.
In accordance with a first aspect, the present invention provides a method for returning a telephone call in response to a voicemail message received by a communications system, the method comprising: receiving caller identifying information relating to a voicemail message, and generating a file or script containing the caller identifying information for inclusion in an email, whereby a network device receiving the email can use the caller identifying information in conjunction with a software application to automatically initiate the return of the telephone call.
Preferably, the file generated is of a type compatible with a Telephony Application Program Interface (TAPI) or similar software application.
The present invention thus provides a much simpler and error-free way to return a telephone call; in comparison with prior art techniques.
In a preferred embodiment, the method is performed in response to a user requesting the voicemail message to be provided by email using a network device on the communications system. The email is then sent to the network device with the attachment, and, using the attachment, the user is able to initiate the return of the call using the network device and an associated telephone device.
In accordance with a second aspect, the present invention provides a computer program for carrying out a method in accordance with the first aspect of the present invention.
In accordance with a third aspect, the present invention provides a voicemail processing system, for use in a communications system, for returning a telephone call in response to a voicemail message received by the processing system, the processing system comprising: a processor for receiving caller identifying information relating to a voicemail message, the processor generating a file or script containing the caller identifying information for inclusion in an email, whereby a network device receiving the email can use caller identifying information in conjunction with a software application to automatically initiate the return of the telephone call.
Preferably the processing system further comprises memory, associated with the processor, for storing voicemail messages and caller identifying information for retrieval in response to a request from a system user.
Other preferred and optional features of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and accompanying claims.